finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaster (ability)
.]] Blaster , also known as Blast, Bluster, or Recoil, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has various effects in different games, and has also appeared as Blue Magic. It is usually used by Coeurls and similar monsters, with some exceptions. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Blaster (Blast on the NES) is a non-elemental ability used by the Coeurl that attempts to inflict Paralysis on a party member. Final Fantasy IV Blaster (originally called Bluster) is an ability that has a 50% chance of either paralysis or inflicting instant death to one party member. It can be used by Cait Siths and Coeurls. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blaster is a monster spell used by Cait Siths. It has a 50% chance of either paralyzing or inflicting instant death to one party member. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Blaster is an enemy ability that can either cause instant death or paralyze on one party member. It is used by several enemies, including Omega, Omega Mk.II, Catoblepas, and Achelon. The player can utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Bandersnatch, Bandercoeurl, or Oiseaurare at Exdeath's Castle. Final Fantasy VI Blaster is an enemy ability that causes instant death to one or all targets. It has a hit rate of 70 but always hits a stopped target, and is vulnerable to Runic. It cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy VII Blaster is an enemy ability used by Cuahl and Unknown. It inflicts non-elemental magic damage to the party. Final Fantasy VIII Blaster can either Petrify or instantly kill a party member, and the monster will only use it while it is standing. It is used by Torama. Final Fantasy IX Blaster damages one target and has the potential to inflict the Stop status. It can be used by Torama. Final Fantasy X There are three variants of this skill. Coeurl's Blaster inflicts petrification to the target while Master Coeurl's Blaster inflicts instant death and ignores Deathproof completely, and finally, Coeurlregina's Hyper Blaster inflicts instant death, too ignores Deathproof completely. Final Fantasy X-2 Coeurl's Blaster reduces the target's HP to exactly 1. Queen Coeurl's Death Blast has the same effect as Blaster, plus instant death. The Gun Mage can learn Blaster from either of these two abilities, however, the Blue Bullet version removes 90% of the target's maximum HP (provided the target is not immune to Gravity) and costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Blaster is an enemy ability that paralyzes an enemy. It is used by the Coeurl family. Final Fantasy XII Blaster is an enemy ability that deals percentage damage and inflicts Sleep, Slow, Silence, Disable, Immobilize, and Blind. The Coeurl-type enemies can use this ability. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Coeurls and their elder cousins use an attack in which it sits down and its whiskers start glowing. If attacked while in this stance, the coeurl causes instant death. Final Fantasy Tactics Vampire Cat is the only enemy that can naturally use Blaster; however, Coeurl can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It inflicts Petrify or Stop. Its success rate is: : Success rate = (MA + 30)% Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blaster inflicts Petrify on the target. It is used by the race of Panthers called Coeurl, and as such can be used by a Morpher when they morph Panthers. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default Blaster is a Genome ability that paralyzes all enemies (medium probability). It is learned from Zwart. It costs 20 MP to use. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Blaster is a passive magic ability that inflicts neutral magical damage, slows and a chance of death on a single target for 10 AP. It can be used by Coeurl. Gallery FFII Blaster1 PS.png|Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Blaster1 GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Blaster X.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIV Blaster.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Blaster.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Coeurl blaster ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Blaster.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Blaster.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Blaster.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Blaster.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Blaster.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Blaster.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Blaster.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Blaster.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Blaster.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2, Blaster used by enemy. FFX-2 Blaster.png|Final Fantasy X-2, Blaster used by Gun Mage. X2LM Blaster.png|Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. FFXII Blaster.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Blaster.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Blaster.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFD-Ω Weapon-Blaster(Paralysis).PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Blaster.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFV. PFF Blaster FFVI.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFVI. FFRK Blaster Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper (Normal Soul Break). FFRK Blaster FFXV Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXV. FFRK Blaster FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFBE Blaster Ability.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Status enemy abilities it:Blaster